


Thinking out Loud

by Farah_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Communication, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, I'm Bad At Tagging, Immortals, Introspection, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: Magnus heads home after a difficult day, fully expecting an empty apartment. Instead he got a lovely surprise date night and a meaningful conversation with Alec.Inspired by Ed Sheren's Thinking out Loud





	Thinking out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another canon fic. It keeps me inspired. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this mini ramble of mine. :)

Magnus was exhausted. The clean up process following the aftermath of Lilith was monumental but finally she and her pesky ‘son’ was gone. Everyone was on edge though, looking over their shoulders with the slightest of movement in the shadow world. If something powerful as Lilith could cross over, then who or what else would follow? The tension between the Shadowhunters and downworlders were high. Magnus’ tasks and tests were far from over. He had a long way to go to gain back the trust of some of his comrades. However, he was as always, determined. Magnus Bane was not one to give up easily. He was going to regain the name and honour of his title from his people. And he was going to do this with the love of his life by his side. He was done sacrificing his happiness for the welfare of others. He was going to find a way to have both. This was not the first time he allowed his emotions to cloud his judgement and he cannot guarantee it would be the last.

  
As exhausted as he was, Magnus carried himself with dignity and elegance. His head held high, shoulders straight, makeup neat and perfectly applied and clothes unwrinkled, albeit magically restored. He ignored all the gazes of appreciation he received as he tiredly headed home. Another night without Alexander to look forward to, he sighed.

  
After choosing to stay at Magnus’ side, Alec was facing the same reprimanding from his superiors, which meant more late nights at the Institute. Imogen was questioning his loyalty. But Alec told him privately if the choice was presented to him, he would gladly choose Magnus. He didn’t know how to process that information yet. Alec never asked him that question. He kind of shrugged it off when he made the comment to Magnus, like it was no big deal, just his opinion. He never pressured him in responding in kind. Magnus was asking himself the same question. If the choice was produced to him, would he choose his people or Alec? He made a mistake by making the wrong choice before but was it ever that easy? The key to having no fear is having nothing to lose, he told him that once. Now he stood to lose so much on both ends.

  
As he continued to stroll lost in thought, Magnus never had anyone risk everything for him except his close friends. He would have never believe a shadowhunter was capable of such selfless sacrifice for a downworlder. He knew Alec would be different but he never expected him to risk his life and career for him if needed. Those younger generation of Shadowhunters were breaking all the stereotypes that were usually associated with being a Shadowhunter. All his previous doubts were quenched and crushed. Magnus was no longer afraid Alec would disappear on him again. He stopped holding him at arms length and he realized Alec was doing the same with him. They were more honest and open with each other, both professionally and personally. Off course their relationship was not perfect, no one was, but it was improving and strengthening everyday. They settled into their own routine with Alec finally moving into the Loft with him. They wanted to spend the little free time they got together in the comforts of their own space.

  
They worked excellent together professionally. The High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Head of the New York Institute, the NY Power Couple their friends like to call them. He sighed again when the Loft came into view. He was going to enter an empty apartment, magic himself some comfy pajamas and head straight to bed after a warm cup of tea. Hopefully he would be awake when Alec stumbled in.

  
When he entered through the door, Magnus was instantly taken aback. Soft music was playing all throughout the Loft. The lights were dimmed in the living room. He noticed candles were lit on the table out on the balcony. He slowly unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and removed his jacket, hanging them on the hooks at the door.

  
Alec came out the kitchen holding two covered trays of food in his hands. He immediately smiled when he saw Magnus standing there.

  
“Hi.” He greeted him with a quick peak in the lips so he could deposit the food on the table and return and take Magnus in his arms for a much needed shared embrace.

  
“Hi.” He breathed in the scent of his freshly showered boyfriend as he sank into him, arms wrapping around him, a soothing hand rubbing gently on his back.

  
“How are you here? I thought you were working over time tonight?” he asked tiredly but happily.

  
“I was suppose to. I sat there with every intention of completing the mountains of paper work on my desk. But what’s the purpose of being a leader if you cant delegate once in a while.” He chuckled, the sound tickling Magnus’ ear making him smile. He lifted his head to look into the beautiful Hazel eyes of Alec’s.

  
“So what did you do?” he tilted his head to get a better view of the beautiful face in front of him.

  
“I called my mother. I told her that I missed you. She didn’t even let me explain further. She basically pushed me out the door whilst calling my siblings and told me don’t return until the day after. She’ll handle everything and call me if there are any emergencies.” He mused, scratching the back of his head.

  
“Remind me to send her a gift. So I have you all to myself tonight and tomorrow?” he smirked.

  
“I’m all yours baby.” Alec pulled him in for a proper kiss. Magnus hummed as he indulged himself, his hands tightening around Alec’s waist pulling him closer. His energy was slowly coming back to him. He felt his magic roared to life.

  
When they pulled apart, Alec started at him with love and concern in his eyes. He caressed Magnus’ cheek gently. “Rough day?” he asked.

  
“Hmm. So much work yet to be done. But now I have the evening to look forward to.” He smiled, dropping his glamour. Alec’s eyes widen, his own lips curved in a smile. Even after all this time, he loved seeing Magnus eyes. It reminds him that he was bestowed with the honour of loving his man and that love being reciprocated. The trust and understanding they share.

  
“Go take a bath and meet me in the balcony. I made something special for you. I think we could both use a nightcap as well. Then we could go to bed early if you like.”

  
“Red bottle, second shelf at the mini bar. It’ll be perfect. I’ll be right back.” He kissed Alec before heading to the bathroom. He took a shower instead. If he decided to take a bath, he was not going in alone. He quickly scrubbed off his make up and showered.

  
Dressed in his navy blue silk pajamas, he left the buttons undone, he made his way back to the balcony. Alec was standing at the ledge, looking out, the night wind blowing gently against him. Magnus walked behind him, wrapping his arms around Alec’s stomach, placing a sweet kiss at the back of his neck. Alec gripped his hands, intertwining their fingers together, leaning back on Magnus. They stayed in that position enjoying the peace and quiet and of simply being together with no responsibilities to rush of too. Then Magnus’ stomach growled breaking the silence.

  
“Come on. Time to eat.” Alec laughed as he guided him to his seat. His eyes roamed over Magnus’ bare chest. He loved the way the silk hugged his massive arms, like one flex and the material word tear. Yup he was damn lucky, Alec thought to himself.

  
Magnus gasped as he uncovered the first dish. “Did you make this?” it was his favourite childhood comfort food.

  
“Yea.” Alec replied nervously. “I called Cat and asked her for help. She sent me this recipe. I hope I made it correctly.”

  
“It doesn’t matter Alexander. The fact that you made it at all is what matters to me. Thank you.” He placed his hand over his on the table and squeezed. Alec lifted his hand and kissed it in response.

  
“This is delicious.” He hummed between spoonful of the food. Alec beamed with pride. What he would give to see that expression on Magnus’ face everyday. They chatted happily until their conversation came to a natural comfortable silence. Magnus’ thoughts went back to his earlier pattern.

  
“Are you okay? You seem a mile away.” Alec’s soft voice gaining his attention.

  
“Oh, sorry my love. My mind tends to wander.” He managed a small smile to not worry his boyfriend.

  
“What’s on your mind? Maybe I can offer a new perspective.” He relaxed in his seat and took a sip of his wine, full attention directed to Magnus.

  
“I’ve been thinking about you actually. You said you would choose me given the choice. Did you seriously think about that Alexander? I mean really think about the repercussions if that ever happened?” he nervously rubbed at the rim of his glass whilst he looked at Alec.

  
“Yes I did. I mean I would try my best to challenge the Clave if it comes to it but I’m not forgoing my happiness anymore. I will deflect if I need to. I am not losing you again.” Alec replied honestly, without hesitation.

  
“I...” they locked gazes.

  
“You dont have to say anything Magnus.” Alec took hold of his hand in reassurance. He would support him no matter what.

  
“I know. But I need you to understand that if I were in that situation....I would choose you.” He replied softly, almost shyly.

  
“I understa....Wait really?” his eyes widen as he stared into mesmerizing golden eyes.

  
“You didn’t think I would?” he tilted head slightly, genuinely curious, not upset just curious.

  
“You have so much more to lose than I do. I wouldn’t want you to give up all your life’s work, your position, your reputation, your people.” Alec’s hand tightened on his. The action giving Magnus much needed comfort to continue his thoughts with him.

  
“I have been thinking about this frequently lately. If it comes down to it, I can build back my empire, start fresh somewhere new. It would be extremely difficult and time consuming. The challenges would also seem endless. But I would rather do all that than live without you Alexander. I never had anyone who wanted to be with me forever as much as I want to be with them.” He admitted, intertwining their fingers.

  
“It’s their losses. I got it right with my first try.” He smiled smugly, easing the serious atmosphere.

  
“I love you so much Magnus. That will never change. You owned my heart the moment we met all those years ago.” He added, his words went straight into Magnus lodging into his heart.

  
“As do you. I love you Alexander.” He replied, he reached across the table to caress his cheek lovingly.

  
The music played softly in the background, all but forgotten until now. The first time Alec heard this song, it immediately reminded him of Magnus and his impending mortality. It was bittersweet. He finally found love of his life only to have to leave him some day because of reasons beyond his control.

  
But now that problem is non-existent, he could appreciate the beauty of the song and listen to it’s words without the melancholy feeling in his heart. They had forever and he was going to cherish it every single day for the rest of his long life.

“Dance with me?” he stood up and held his hand out to Magnus.

  
“ I would love to.” He took Alec’s hand and spun gracefully into his waiting arms. The night was peaceful, the candlelight creating a romantic setting as the men found their solace in each other.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_  
_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_  
_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

  
_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_  
_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_  
_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_  
_And I just wanna tell you I am_

  
_So honey now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_  
_Maybe we found love right where we are_

  
_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_  
_And the crowds don't remember my name_  
_When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm_  
_I know you will still love me the same_

  
_'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen_  
_Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

  
_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe it's all part of a plan_  
_I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_  
_Hoping that you'll understand_

  
_But baby now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_  
_That maybe we found love right where we are, oh_

  
_So baby now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_  
_That maybe we found love right where we are_

  
_Oh maybe we found love right where we are_  
_we found love right where we are._

The night faded with them wrapped securely in each other’s arms, swaying slowly to the music.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always writing these drabbles instead of focusing on what I am suppose to be writing!! But i was feeling extremely down today and i needed a little change. After listening to Ed all day, this idea popped into my brain parts. Sorry if it seemed all over the place. I decided to post instead of deleting. Hope it was a good read none the less.
> 
> Till the next one..xoxoxox


End file.
